ben10expandeduniverseintimewithaliensfandomcom-20200215-history
Upchuck
Upchuck is the Codon Stream's DNA sample of a Gourmand from the planet Peptos XI. AppearanceEdit http://images.wikia.com/ben10/images/4/43/Ben_10_Upchuck.JPGUpchuck in the original seriesAdded by Number-Guyhttp://images.wikia.com/ben10/images/d/d0/Upchuck_HU.PNGUpchuck in Heroes UnitedAdded by Donking10Upchuck has green skin, six sprout-like growths on the back of his head, a dark-green patch of skin on his head, light-green skin on his face, neck and belly and crooked teeth. He also has a green tail. In the original series, Upchuck wore a black open-front suit with white over-sleeves and white bands around his legs and white padding under his three-toed feet and wears the Omnitrix symbol on his left hand. In Alien Force and Ultimate Alien, Upchuck just wears the Omnitrix/Ultimatrix symbol on his tummy. In Heroes United, Upchuck's black lines on his face are longer, reaching his mouth. Also, he only has two lines instead of three. Powers and AbilitiesEdit http://images.wikia.com/ben10/images/c/cc/2011-09-18_2156.pngUpchuck using his long tonguesAdded by CoolaliensUpchuck has four very strong, adhesive tongues that can stretch to great lengths, allowing Upchuck to latch onto large objects and reel them in with relative ease. Upchuck's mouth and stomach can also stretch, allowing him to swallow and digest objects fairly larger than himself. Upchuck possesses several acid-filled stomachs that dissolve almos t all forms of matter. In Ben 4 Good Buddy it's revealed that he can't consume organic Matter. The items ingested are converted into explosive balls of liquids that can be expelled with great accuracy. He can also make them curve, like a boomerang, shuriken or frisbee. http://images.wikia.com/ben10/images/d/da/Upchuck_firing_matter.jpgUpchuck firing a ball of liquidAdded by Aei-Kae-AeiUpchuck is able to take a surprising amount of punishment for a creature of its size, taking the force of a moving car impact as well as surviving after being thrown through a wall. In Duped, it is shown that Upchuck can spit out slime. Upchuck can also eat and spit out energy, such as lasers, in the same way he eats and spits out matter. In Heroes United, Upchuck was capable of eating Alpha's containment ball, demonstrating to have very strong and durable tongues, as the ball weighed an immeasurable amount. WeaknessesEdit Upchuck has a limit to how many big objects he can swallow at once. Upchuck is also slow when he eats a lot of things and becomes excessively fat. Otherwise, he is somewhat quick, considering his small size. If Upchuck does not spit out something he eats, he will get very fat until he spits it out. Ben 10, Alien Force and Ultimate AlienEdit *Upchuck first appeared in The Visitor, Upchuck defeated Vilgax's Drone. *In Ben 4 Good Buddy, Upchuck chased the Road Crew. *In Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10 (Part 2), Upchuck defeated the Red Knight and Driscoll. *In Ben 10: Secret of The Omnitrix, Upchuck was defeated by Myaxx. *Upchuck returned to Alien Force in War of the Worlds: Part 1, where he battled an army of DNAliens. *In Vengeance of Vilgax, Upchuck battled the wild Chromastone. *In In Charm's Way, Upchuck defeated Charmcaster's giant Mr. Smoothy. *Upchuck returned in Ultimate Alien in Duped, Upchuck is used by Arrogant Ben to battled Urian, but failed. *In The Purge, Upchuck battled some Forever Knights. *In Heroes United, Upchuck ate the Alpha Nanite's container to transport it out of Rex's dimension. *In Inspector Number 13, Upchuck was used by Gwen to help rescue Ben. *In Night of the Living Nightmare, Upchuck was seen at the end of the episode confronting Albedo. AppearancesEdit 'Ben 10'Edit *''The Visitor'' (first appearance) *'Ben 10: Secret of The Omnitrix' *''Ben 4 Good Buddy'' *''Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10 (Part 2)'' 'Ben 10: Alien Force'Edit *''War of the Worlds: Part 1'' (first re-appearance since Original Series) *''Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2'' (accidental transformation; selected alien was Humungousaur) *''In Charm's Way'' 'Ben 10: Ultimate Alien'Edit *''Duped'' (first re-appearance) *''The Purge'' (accidental transformation; selected alien was Lodestar) *''Inspector Number 13'' (used by Gwen) *''Night of the Living Nightmare'' SpecialsEdit *''Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United'' Video GamesEdit Ben 10: Protector of EarthEdit Upchuck is used with a cheat on the DS version. Ben 10 Alien Force: Vilgax AttacksEdit Upchuck is on the DS version to replace Alien X instead of Cannonbolt.